Search and Destroy
1 life per round *2.5 minute time limit per round *5 second arm time for bomb *45 second fuse *5 second defuse time *First team to win 4 rounds wins the match These settings can all be changed in private matches. Objective Attacking team Eliminate all enemies, or destroy an objective. Plant the bomb on one of two objectives, indicated by an A or B, then defend it until there is not enough time to defuse it. Note that the bomb can kill any nearby enemies, and the person who planted it. Defending team Eliminate all enemies, or defuse a planted bomb. Remember that it takes 5 seconds to defuse the bomb on stock settings. Even if all enemies are eliminated after the bomb is armed, the attackers can still win the round if the bomb explodes. Victory is achieved as soon as the bomb is defused regardless of how many attackers are still alive. Defusing the bomb is very loud, and can be heard from quite a distance. If no bomb sites are destroyed, the defending team wins if the time limit is reached regardless of how many defenders versus attackers are left alive. Experience *50 XP per kill (500 XP on MW2) *25 XP per assist (250 XP on MW2) *100 XP per kill in Last Stand (CoD4 Perk), Second Chance (CoD5 Perk) *100 XP for defusing the bomb (1000 XP on MW2) *100 XP for planting the bomb (1000 XP on MW2) If you have kills from the bomb exploding, you will gain the regular 50 experience per kill. (500 XP per kill on MW2) Glitches *A glitch that can occur is when one is placing the bomb, and a stun grenade goes off nearby, the player will have placed the bomb and yet still be "placing it". Though they are able to walk about, they are unable to use their weapons. *By holding left trigger while interacting with the bomb, the player will instantly throw a C4 immediately after the bomb has been planted or defused. However, this C4 cannot be detonated or shot, causing many players to label it a "fake C4". *A glitch similar to the "stun grenade glitch" can be achieved by placing a claymore at the bomb site then immidiatley planting the bomb, this should allow the player to walk around with the bomb in hand while not arming it. Strategy for Defense *One strategy is to Ninja Defuse (camping by one of the targets while staying hidden, then crouching or going prone behind the bomb planter and defusing the bomb immediately after it is planted) *Another strategy is to plant C-4 underneath the objectives and blow up the bomb planter *Another strategy is to plant claymores near any entrances and sit back with a silenced weapon and pick people off. *A good idea would be to plant one C4 in one target and plant the other one on the other target so that your C4 doesn't go to waste. *In World at War, it is possible to leave a satchel charge on top of the target and blow up the bomb planter. (However, this is countered well by Bomb Squad, but you can just pick off the planter if he does shoot the charge. Strategy for Offense *Planting C4 on the crate after planting the bomb is a good anti-bomb defuser tactic. Simply plant it and hide somewhere within the audible range of the bomb. A direct line of sight is not necessary as long as defusing can be heard. Most players will not notice the C4 and even more experienced players will often think it is the "fake C4" that the bomb planter can throw. Even if an enemy player realizes it is real C4 they will usually try to blow it up, giving away their position. Also, if there are many enemy players still alive, they will oftentimes cluster around the bomb defuser, allowing for several kills at once with a well-timed detonation. *When a bomb planter goes to a target, have 1 or 2 people check the area around them for enemies, especially if it is in a building. *When defending the planter, look for any C4 on the target and blow it up. *In the case the C4 was hidden under the target, the people who are guarding the planter should stay away or stay behind cover so that if the C4 detonates and the planter gets killed, you can search out an enemy or take the bomb and plant it. Last man standing quotes Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *'Spetznaz - '"Comrade, get it done, you are the only one left!" *'Marine Recon - '"Alright, Marine, you're the last one, complete the mission!" *'OpFor -' "Soldier, get it done, you are all that's left!" *'SAS' - "You're the last one! Complete the mission!" Call of Duty: World at War *'Red Army'- "Fight to your last breath, comrade!" *'Marine Raiders'- "Don't give up!" *'Wehrmacht- '"Don't give up!" *'Imperial Army-'"No retreat, no surrender!" Trivia *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the crates where the bomb needs to be planted on seem to contain FIM-92 Stingers. The same thing goes with Sabotage. *In Call of Duty: World at War, the target looks like the supply drop which contains satchel charges in Blowtorch and Corkscrew. *The game mode is very popular because of the seriousness taken by everyone given only one life and the fact that you can earn a lot of XP from a match. *It is possible to earn up to 2000 XP in search and destroy, but this is highly unlikely as you would need to kill everyone on the opposing team and defuse the bomb. Category:Multiplayer